Precious Progress
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: Can you cheat on someone if you aren't dating? Uh...ask Sonny. Oneshot. SonnyXChad.


"That selfish, conceited, ungrateful jerk!" Sonny yelled, hand flying forward a fourth time to let the dart in her fingers launch toward the wall. It made a dull thud as it pierced just above the person in the photo's right cheekbone. Immediately, Sonny picked up another dart and chucked it, ignoring Tawni's astonished stare. "How can he be so self-absorbed? I hope he gets fired! I want every single one of his stupid mirrors to shatter all over him!"

"Um, hello!" Tawni chirped, waving her hand in front of Sonny's face to get her attention. She just barely moved in time to dodge the next dart Sonny threw. Giving an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes, Tawni crossed her arms and said, "Sonny, come on. You're acting like _me_…" Tawni paused in thought for a moment before tossing her hair over her shoulder with an arrogant smile. "Not that you could ever be me better, of course."

"Yeah, just like how no one alive could possibly be as cold-blooded and heartless as that insufferable moron!" Sonny shouted, hands scrambling blindly for another dart. When she couldn't find any with her hands, she turned away from the mutilated picture to look with her eyes. "Darn it. I'm out…"

"Just reuse them," Tawni suggested, pointing toward Sonny's new dartboard. Sonny blinked at her, then grinned evilly at the picture.

"Perfect!" she hissed and leapt toward the photo.

Tawni's eyebrows rose high in shock as Sonny yanked the darts out of the wall, ripping the picture in the progress. Letting out a frustrated yell, Sonny kicked the torn paper aside and snatched up another copy from the pile on her vanity desk. Tawni's mouth fell open as she noticed for the first time the crumpled array of destroyed photos surrounding Sonny's side of the room.

"Sonny? Is that even you?" Tawni asked, still gawking at the floor as Sonny went about pinning up the new picture.

"Of course it's me," Sonny snorted, belting a quick, shaky laugh that was way out of character for her. Tawni frowned when Sonny began throwing the recollected darts again. "Ha! Right in the eye!"

"Listen to yourself, Sonny!" Tawni commanded, raising her voice and shaking her head. "Come on, we both know this is so not you. You aren't this mean."

"But he is!" Sonny shot back, landing another silver tip in the eye. "So I should fight fire with fire, right? No more nice girl!"

"Um, Sonny, you're supposed to be nice," Tawni laughed, giving her roommate a "duh" look. "Nico and Grady are the crazy ones, Zora is creepy and diabolical, _you're_ nice, and _I'm_ mean…well, really, I'm only honest. Still, you can't just be mean. Are we, like, switching places or something, 'cause I can_not_ be nice."

"I don't care!" Sonny screamed, throwing her hands in the air and whirling around to face Tawni. "I don't care about anything right now except hating that monster!"

"Oh, please," Tawni sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Stop being so melodramatic. You've never…actually, no one on Earth, not even on _So Random_, has ever hated _him_ that much. What did he even do?"

"Nothing!" Sonny shrieked, staring defiantly back at Tawni's slightly disturbed gaze. "Because Chad Dylan Cooper is perfect. He could get away with murder if he wanted to, all because of his stupid, stupid, _stupid pretty face_!"

"Calm down!" Tawni exclaimed, having already backed up to her own shining vanity. Slowly, she sat, watching as Sonny's body heaved with each deep breath. "Look, just tell me quietly what happened."

"He…" Sonny paused, lips pursed as if trying to keep the words in…or trying to force them out. Finally, she blurted, "He cheated on me!"

Tawni felt her jaw go slack and her eyes triple in size. She was stunned so speechless by Sonny's words, she couldn't even think. Was that supposed to be a complaint or a confession? Tawni didn't even know if she could blink, she was so surprised. The brunette staring at her looked just as she had after admitting to "almost cheating" that one day during the test. Speaking of cheating…

"Huh?" was the best the eloquent Tawni Hart could do, giving Sonny an even more questioning and equally dumbfounded look. "_You_ are dating _Chad_?"

"Kinda…eh, well…no," Sonny groaned, sinking onto the white couch in the center of the room. She looked helpless and defeated, lost and…brokenhearted. Tawni closed her mouth then, looking as Sonny with genuine sympathy. "Not really…or not at all, I guess. I just…I thought there might've been something happening between us." At this, Sonny sneered at the floor and muttered bitterly, "Turns out he was just leading me on. Typical Chad move. I'm stupid for believing I was good enough for him."

"Aw, you're not stupid," Tawni said, moving over to the couch to put her arm around Sonny's shoulders. Her kindness was surprising, but Tawni kept on talking. "You're just super sweet and really nice. He's sour and mean. _He's_ not good enough for _you_. Don't worry. That jerk will pay for hurting me friend."

Sonny looked up at Tawni, stifling a hopeful smile as she said, "Friend? For real?"

Tawni hesitated awkwardly before consenting with little bob of her head and a tiny smile, "Yeah, I guess so." Sonny couldn't help her grin this time and hugged Tawni warmly. Hugging her back, Tawni murmured, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. It's an honor. You're welcome."

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny said, smiling as she released the embrace. She _did_ feel better, but… Another frown came over her features as she whispered, "I really thought Chad might be that special guy."

"Just forget him," Tawni encouraged, then gave Sonny another infamous blinding smile. "How about I go get us some ice cream." Her smile turned into a dead serious look. "Fat free, of course."

"Wow," Sonny laughed, trying to avoid her real emotions. What Tawni was doing was uncharacteristically sweet and she really appreciated it. "You're doing me favors? Are you sure _you_ aren't the one with a problem?"

"Be grateful," Tawni said with a dignified huff as she stood up. "You _are_ my friend, so I have to help you a little bit, and now seemed like a good time. Plus, I'm really craving some ice cream."

"Okay," Sonny laughed, and waved back at Tawni as she left the room. As silence fell around her, though, her happiness felt miles away.

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't so crowded, but Tawni still felt hesitant to go into the room without someone accompanying her. She was used to being followed and adored, but with Sonny sulking in their dressing room, she felt more awkward than anything. Shaking herself off, the blonde actress stepped confidently into the cafeteria with her head held high.

It felt as if everyone was staring at her expectantly and critically, but she told herself to stop being so ridiculous and hurried gracefully to the line. Just as she was about to get her ice cream for Sonny, though, a certain golden-haired heartthrob caught her eye. Before she could convince herself to do otherwise, she stomped over to Chad, ignoring his fellow _Mackensie Falls_ actors' rude stares, and smacked him in the arm hard.

"Hey!" he said, spinning to face her. She refused to let him say anything else, instead putting her hands on her hips and glowering dangerously right at him.

"How could you do that to Sonny?" she asked, hoping her voice wasn't quite so loud as it sounded. Chad blinked, then gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, that same uncaring, unsympathetic tone grating her nerves with every syllable. She inhaled sharply, holding in her temper.

"I'm talking about how she's in our room throwing darts at your face!" she hissed, and sent glares at the few people who snickered at Chad's horrified expression. They silenced immediately and backed off, allowing her to turn to the dumbstruck idiot and say in a calmer tone, "Chad, you need to go apologize to Sonny. You broke her heart."

"I did _what_?" Chad questioned, and Tawni saw his cool façade falter for a moment. Her words had cracked his armor. He was worried now, concerned about Sonny's emotional wellbeing. He shook his head lightly and raised an eyebrow, saying, "What did I _do_?"

"You…" Tawni paused, then frowned. Sonny hadn't told her exactly _what_ Chad had done. She hadn't been very specific. So, trying to sound assured, she lifted her chin and said generally, "She saw you with some girl. It really upset her."

"A girl?" Chad repeated, and Tawni counted two long seconds before realization made his dark eyes light up. With an angry groan, Chad slapped his forehead and then ran that hand through his hair. "Portlyn! She's had this weird obsession with me ever since we started working together and she tried to seduce me earlier in the halls."

"Since when is a girl having an obsession with you _weird_?" Tawni asked, crossing her arms and giving him a disbelieving look. His look became slightly thoughtful, as if he was remembering something.

"Well, when Portlyn literally _jumped_ me during a practice run because she thought another girl was flirting with me," Chad said, and Tawni grimaced. "Yeah, and the girl was my _cousin_. Anyway, where's Sonny? I need to tell her that it was just Portlyn."

"Why?" Tawni asked curiously, giving him a suspicious look.

His gaze became almost pleading as he said, "Because I've been getting _so close_ to…" He stopped talking as soon as Tawni grinned, his eyes going wide as he realized how desperate he had been coming off throughout the entire conversation. Uncomfortably, he straightened and laughed in a nervously cocky manner. "Uh…I mean, I just want to set things straight with her. No need for her to believe things that aren't true, you know?"

"Oh, I _know_," Tawni taunted, giving him a narrow-eyed smirk, feeling evil when his face went cautiously deadpan as she continued, despite his warning glare, "I know a lot of things, including how you and Sonny are totally perfect for each other. Stop denying it and go find her. She's in our dressing room."

"Really?" Chad said slowly, tilting his head and giving her a hesitantly sincere look. She was confused by his question before he asked, "You think we'd be…good…together?"

"Yes, Chad," Tawni sighed, then proceeded to turn him around and push him encouragingly toward the door. "Now go before _she_ doesn't think so. And hurry up!"

And he did.

* * *

Sonny stared blankly at the ceiling. She was on her back, lying on the couch in utter misery. It occurred to her that she was being a total loser, so she began to wonder why she cared so much. Why?

Chad was a jerk. Everyone, whether they liked him or not, knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was incredibly, without a doubt evil. Well…maybe evil was an over exaggeration.

He _did_ have his good traits, of course, like how he was willing to help her out in desperate times of need. He always picked her up when something upset her in a way no _So Random_ cast member could. Their arguments were more love/hate related than anything else…

Or so she had thought.

Her pathetic whimper sounded in unison with the knock on the door. Sonny frowned, wondering who it could possibly be. Zora would've taken the air vent, Nico and Grady would've burst in without _bothering_ to knock, and Marshall would've buzzed her on the intercom from his office. It could be Tawni with the ice cream, but if her hands were full, then her blonde friend probably would've shouted through the door at her.

Sighing, Sonny swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up, shaking herself off. Straightening her clothes as she walked, Sonny made her way to the door in thought. When she opened it, of course, she blinked in shock at her visitor.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said nervously, offering a small, awkward smile. It quickly disappeared when a brush flew past his head. He just barely dodged the tube of mascara that followed. "Woah, chill!"

"You jerk!" she yelled, flinging something else at him, the nearest thing she could grasp: a pillow. He caught that one, making her flinch. She needed better ammo… "Get out."

"No," he said, stepping forward and holding up the pillow as a makeshift shield. "I need to talk to you."

"So what?" she snapped, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Do you always have to get what you want?"

"No, but this time, it's important," he said, with total sincerity in his dark blue eyes. Slowly, he lowered the pillow, setting it down as he came closer to Sonny. "And any other time, I promise _you _will come first. But right now…what I want is you, Sonny. Tawni told me why you're upset, and I'm _sorry_. What you saw was some girl I don't even care about trying to get me to like her. But I don't. I like _you_, Sonny. Not Portlyn or some other obsessed girl, but you."

"You're lying," Sonny blurted, backing away from him. Her voice trembled with every syllable as he stepped closer with a shake of his head. "You're just tricking me like last time, like all the times! You never mean anything you say, Chad! And even if you meant all that, I would tell you that I don't care!"

"Would you, Sonny?" he asked, and with the most serious expression, finished, "Would you, _really_?"

The way he said that infamously familiar line both broke her heart and lifted her spirits. She didn't want to let Chad go. She wanted to believe him and trust him. She wanted to give him her heart, but she was afraid he would tear it apart. So, as she stood there, fists curled at her sides in angry defiance and eyes narrowed in a furious glare…she cried.

The first tear fell in silence, and as her face broke into a contorted expression, the second came with a sob. Immediately, Chad's eyes melted into a softhearted gaze he had only shared for her, and took those last few steps to where she stood. Just as she closed her eyes, his arms enveloped her in the warmest embrace Sonny could imagine. Without a single hesitation, she fell into those arms, let him hold her tightly to his body, and cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," Chad whispered, putting his chin on her head protectively. He rocked her gently as he continued, "I will never trick you again. It is so not worth it, even if it is fun to tease you. I'll be there for you from now on, I promise. Just forget about Portlyn and everyone else. _You_ are what matters to me, Sonny. I will never hurt you again, I swear it."

"Good," Sonny mumbled, though as she raised her head, she felt embarrassed at how stuffy and horrible she sounded. When she pulled away, she blinked at his shirt, and then flinched. "Oh… Sorry."

"Eh," he grunted, glancing down at himself with a disgusted grimace. His shirt was soaked where Sonny had leaned into him, but his face suddenly cleared and he looked at her with a smile. "I guess I don't mind so much…for you."

"Aw, the mighty Chad Dylan Cooper is willing to ruin his appearance for me?" she gasped, pretending to be shocked. She giggled when he playfully glared and stepped into his arms again when he held them out to her. "Thank you, Chad."

"Well, I guess I deserve it," he muttered, shrugging. She could only smile as she responded.

"Kinda," she said, then gave him a curious tilt of her head. "Then what do I deserve for being so good?"

"Good?" Chad repeated in disbelief, eyes darting to stare at something past her head. She glanced over her shoulder and then blushed heavily at the remains of the pictures on the wall and ground. Shamefully, she turned her gaze back toward Chad's chest. "Would you like to rephrase that?"

"Oh…uh, I guess I should apologize for that," she murmured, fiddling with the fabric of Chad's jacket.

"That'd be nice," Chad said, sounding bittersweet as he did. Shyly, she bit her lip with a sheepish smile and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Sorry," she said sincerely, then let her tiny smile grow into a semi-teasing one. "I'm proud of you, though. You didn't go into shock or call 911 or anything."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. "But you are more precious to me than a picture…even if it _is_ of me."

"Progress, Chad," Sonny said with a smile, thinking giddily, _He called me _precious_._ She wrapped her arms around his waist contently, reveling in the unreal feeling of his embrace. With a little laugh at his huff, she finished, "Progress."

* * *

**Um, I'm not so sure if I like this story quite so much. I thought I would, but the finished product seems a little rushed. I can't figure out what it needs, what it's missing. Yeah, no kissing or any of that, but I was thinking about the show when I wrote this. Every single one of the character's actions I can imagine them doing and if this was actually an episode, Sonny and Chad wouldn't kiss. So maybe in a later chapter. I really do like this pairing and I love the show - I mean, come on, it's hilarious, no? Anyway, review and encourage me to write some more if you deem me worthy, honorable readers. Otherwise, no more from me for Sonny with a Chance. **

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
